lightsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Seighart
"You should run while you still have your legs attached!!" - Seighart Seighart is the current Leader of the Light Source and former member of the group known as the "Grand Chase" in his own universe. Appearance Seighart has the appearance of a sixteen year old male despite his immortality making him over six hundred years old. His black hair spikes in different directions with the front having purple streaks through it. Seigharts outfit is the gladiator's uniform of Konavan, the most notable article of clothing is his jacket which is worn in an off manor, the neck clasps in place to keep it on him with only his right arm through the sleeve, this leaves the jacket to most of the time flutter in the wind behind the Gladiator. Personality Seighart in most cases displays a "Cool" and calm personality, Seighart tends to be bossy at times even saying that the members of the "Grand Chase" are immature and unworthy to be a part of the Chase themselves. Origins Sieghart was a master Gladiator of Kanavan long, long ago. His name was legendary and his feats in battle have been recounted in history books. At one time, he alone staved off an assault of 100 Goblins, a story told to children of even the smallest villages. He rejected all titles and awards bestowed upon him by nobility and left the knighthood to seek his own goals. While on his journey, he came upon the ruins of an ancient city and disappeared. After a year had passed, he was given up for dead and the entire kingdom mourned the passing of the legendary hero. Hundreds of years have now passed, and rumors of a new knight appearing in the Bermesiah Empire were spreading across the continents. The man claimed to be the long lost hero, Sieghart, and presented himself at the capital of Kanavan. While traveling through the ancient relics of the long-gone empire, he was attacked by a great demon and put into a near death state. Seeing his state, the Highlander Gods revived him and trained him with their warriors making him an immortal. He has now left to join the Grand Chase. As the Ascendant God and his evil followers assault the Bermesiah Empire, his resolve is stronger than ever. Actions within the Light Source Seighart is the Leader of the Light Source and tends to avoid conflict and would rather lead his troops in to battle for he feels that without him his group would crumble. The only main event Seighart has been apart of is when he left the castle to travel and was attacked by multiple members of the Final Words, Seighart won but at the cost of Skynet nuking the eastern half of Kentucky. Relationships *Haru Glory - Seighart see's Haru as an inspiring young swordsmen and wishes to teach him in anyway he can. *Rin Okumura - Seighart at first thought of Rin as nothing but a kid to baby sit after being stuck with him thanks to Mephisto. Thou after the battle of Istanbul Seighart has seen that Rin is much more then what he first thought and now willingly wants to help him with his goal of killing Satan. *Warrior of Light - Seighart sees the Warrior of Light as one of his most trusted members, he has never once questioned Seighart's orders and done as he is told, for this he has gained Seighart's respect and trust over many of the members. Powers and Skills Seighart's most notable skill would be at swordsmenship which he excells at above all else, also to easily master a weapon with only a few moments of practice, his weapons include his trade mark Gladius,twin Rapiders, a spear and short sword, and finally a great sword called the Soluna. On top of his swordsmenship Seighart possesses only a few extra powers. *Magic - Seighart is able to channel Magic to do only limited things varying from weapon summoning to Gravity core generation. *Dark Energy - Seighart has obtained a dark energy source through an unknown way which he can channel in different ways ranging from large vortexes that reach in to the sky or projectile blasts. *Immortality - Upon being ressurected by the Highlander Gods Seighart is now immortal and unable to die by normal means. *Invincibility - Seighart is able to make himself invincible to all harm for only a limited time but at the cost of all movement.